Happy birthday, babe!
by Chrisandlea
Summary: Cory is planning something huge for Lea's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I just really wanted to write down this story that's been on my mind for a while now.. :) **

_Cory has a big surprise for Lea on her birthday! _

The sunlight were streaming through the window as she slowly woke up. Lea scratched her eyes and yawned a few times before realizing what day it was. She smiled to herself and turned around to see her Canadian lie next to her. But he wasn't there, sleeping with open mouth and messy her.

"Cory?" She searched around the room to find anything that could explain where he was. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and that someone slowly opened it. Lea quickly turned around and saw her tall boyfriend stand in the doorway. He smiled before he made his way to Lea.

"Good morning sunshine" he said as he rolled up the curtains in the window. Since Lea wasn't prepared for such a bright light, she blinked a few times. "I made you breakfast" Cory pointed at he little plate on the table in the corner.

"Cory" Lea blushed, amazed by his incredible cuteness. "Come her" she smiled when she patted on the empty spot next to her in the bed. Cory smiled and sat down on the bed.

"You know what day it is today?" Lea giggled. Cory thought about a good answer for a while.

"No" he had that goofy smile on his lips that only he could make. "Could you tell me?" He continued. Lea playfully slapped his arm with a smile on her face.

She leaned forward and whispered, "thank you" a thousand times before she finally kissed Cory's lips. He pulled away, smiling. "Wait, you think this is it? You seriously think I would let you have this, only this?" He looked around the room, giggling. Lea wrinkled her nose as she followed her tall Canadian with her eyes as he walked out the door.

She took a deep breath and made her way to the big sandwich Cory made her. He always knew how to make her happy. She looked at the tiny photo next to the sandwich. It was a picture of Cory and her, standing on a beach in Mexico. It was just 3 months after they had told each other about how they felt. Lea looked at the photo, almost 2 years later, and smiled bright. Her eyes caught a bouquet of red roses in a beautiful vase. She didn't recognize the flowers, which was weird since she always bought them. She kept looking at the flowers to see a little card hang from one of them. She read it quietly to herself.

_Happy birthday, babe! It's your day today, and I'm going to do anything to make you happy! I have a special surprise for you today... But don't come to me and tell me I should say what it is, because I'm not doing that! I love you so much, Lea! Your Frankenteen. _

"I can see you've found my note" Cory was standing in the doorway again, making Lea jump.

"Don't do that!" she warned him. "You're freaking me out!"

Cory grinned and laughed a little. "So, do you like the flowers?" He asked her after a short silence of them staring into each other's eyes. Lea nodded.

"They're so beautiful, frankenteen!" She said, referring to his little note. He laughed and sat down on the bed, gesturing Lea to come sit in his lap. She did as she was told and nuzzled her head in his chest.

"And now, the surprise!" Cory said, shifting position to face Lea. Her eyes widened and she smiled like a little girl, getting her favorite doll. He pulled up two tickets from his pocket and gave them to Lea. Her face lit up when she saw them.

"Cory" she looked at him with teary eyes. "You didn't have to do this"

"Of course I do! You're my girlfriend and you deserve so much more, this the least I could do!" He said, getting nervous of what would happen later that night.

She hugged him tightly. He got a little confused but hugged her back. After a while of hugging Cory noticed tears roll down from Lea's face. He pulled away looking at her.

"Lee. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I'm just so happy, you know!" she sniffed. Cory smiled with relief when he heard her words. "Nothing could be better than spending time with you, in New York!" she continued, looking down on the two tickets to New York in her hand.

He smiled for another second before kissing her soft lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Cory slowly opened his eyes when he felt Lea grabbing his hand. He looked down on the tense little body sitting next to him.

"Lee. Are you okay?" He looked concerned. Lea was never scared of flying, he just didn't understand why she was so tense.

She nodded her head quickly. Cory turned around, facing his girlfriend, and looked at her again.

"Okay, fine. This stupid turbulence is freaking me out!" Lea sighed when she saw his knowing look.

Cory wanted to smile at her cuteness, but he knew it wasn't the best moment. Instead, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She relaxed a little bit when she felt his strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Cor" she looked down on her bare hands. "I don't even know why I'm freaking out, maybe I'm nervous or something"

Cory was nervous, he didn't have to doubt that for a second. Within 12 hours his life would change. It didn't matter if she said yes or no, his life would be something totally different. He shook his head to think of other stuff.

"Look Cory! It's New York!" Lea giggled when she pointed out the window. He could see high buildings under them. He looked at Lea again, kissing her deeply.

Lea looked at him with big eyes when they pulled apart. "What was that for?" A smile creeped up on her face. Cory shrugged.

"You're cute" he said simply.

* * *

Lea put on her sunglasses when she walked down the stairs of the airplane, with a tight grip on Cory's hand. She smiled and a lot of memories came into her head. Cory just watched his little girlfriend walk and smile. It made him so happy knowing that Lea was happy. He let go of her hand and walked to the street. Lea looked confused when she didn't feel his big hands around hers. She looked at the big man trying to get a cab. She decided to help him.

"Let me!" She said as she walked up to Cory. She just put her hand in the air and waved. Several seconds later, a taxi pulled of right in front of her.

"That's how you do it!" She nodded proudly to Cory.

She made him feel so happy inside, so loved. Just watching her get a cab reminded him of how much he loved her. Just watching her sleep reminded him of how happy she made him feel. Just watching her smile made him nervous about the question he was going to ask her. Before he stepped into the cab, he felt with his hand in his pocket. There it was. The little box with a ring inside it. He thought it was weird how big of a difference a ring could make.

"Cory, are you okay?" Lea asked when she saw sweat pearling on his forehead. He nodded quickly and pulled some sweat away with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath and smiled nervously.

"Yeah. I'm okay"


End file.
